Semiconductor devices, such as microprocessors, DRAMs, and ASICS, may contain millions of transistors. These semiconductor devices are typically encapsulated in plastic packages. During operation, these devices generate large amounts of heat. Heat increases a device's electrical resistance which slows down the device and may affect the device's overall performance. Heat also accelerates wear and tear on the device and may reduce the device's overall life expectancy. Therefore, it is desirable to remove heat from semiconductor devices and generally keep them as cool as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,766 discloses a heat transfer device for a package in which the base of a heat sink is integrally formed into an integrated circuit package and is abutted to a die in the package. A portion of the heat sink projects from the package, forming a post. A heat transfer assembly having an aperture is heated until the aperture expands sufficiently to allow the heat transfer assembly to be fitted on the post with a minimum of force. Upon cooling, a tight joint is formed between the heat sink and the heat transfer assembly.
There is a need for a simple, cost effective structure for removing heat from integrated circuit packages.